The Ultimatum
by teamteganyeah
Summary: When Sara discovers some incriminating pictures of Lindsey, she imposes an ultimatum that leaves little room for argument.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Here I am with a story that I realized that I never posted on this site! It's nearly done now, but I'll post the chapters individually for those who haven't already read it on Live Journal :D**

It's as hot as the fiery pits of hell in the hotel room. During this time of year back home, I'd be packed into my warmest parka, stomping through the snow with heavy feet and red, numb ears. Instead, the heat is starting to get to me. All two windows in my room are shut tight, the air conditioner lodged in one laboring in a tireless battle against the stifling air. An unfamiliar, spicy scent lingers in the air, wafting up from the noisy street despite the window panes insulating me from the outside.

I'l lying on the bed in only my underwear, skin sticky on the linens. After touring the endless, winding streets of Mumbai, all of us had flopped back up to our rooms to lie in the cool for a while before we had to play a show that night. I turn my head to look out of the window. Through the sheer curtains and blinds the sky is tinged red and gold. I pray with the darkness, coolness will also come.

Through the pounding in my head, I think I hear a light tapping. It comes again, this time louder, and figuring it's Sara wanting something, I shuffle to the door, not bothering to throw on any clothes in the heat.

"Hey." I peer at Lindsey through the small space I'd made between the door and the wall. I rest my forehead against the cool, chipped paint as I stare at my girlfriend with a mischievous grin. She's wearing nothing but a sheer white T-shirt and shorts that she can _definitely_ pull off. In her hand is a full ice tray, quickly melting.

"Well... aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course." I say, stepping aside, and taking the door with me, letting her walk slowly past me. I take the opportunity to admire her perfectly toned backside. I grab the "Do Not Disturb" sign inconspicuously from the doorknob and place it on the outside. Closing the door behind me, I amble over to Lindsey, fanning herself with her free hand.

"I brought this for you." She says, looking at the ice tray and then back up at me under her mousy brown bangs. Her eyes devour my scantly clad form shamelessly as I inch in closer.

Ghosting my lips over her cheek, I run both hands under her flimsy excuse for a shirt, then urge it up over her head. Gently removing the tray from her hand, and placing it on the dresser beside us, our bodies are pressed together, and my lips are working at her sensitive neck slowly.

"It's too hot for this, Tee." mumbles Lindsey, pushing me away lightly and looking away. So far my advances on this trip have been rebuffed, and I'm starting to feel seriously rejected.

"Get on the bed." I whisper into the silence, our faces inches apart, and my fingers tracing the perfect curve of her face gently. She sighs but obeys, and removes her shorts, tossing them on the floor with the rest of my discarded clothes. I watch in pensive silence, eyeing the ice tray on the dresser beside the bed.

I make my move, moving to straddle Lindsey's almost bare body before she can protest. I know she's going to use the heat as an excuse, though I'm relishing the rise in temperature for the first time since our arrival in this foreign country. Shadows are growing heavier in the room as the sin dips lower past the tall building surrounding our hotel building.

Wrapping my hand around a slightly melted Ice cube, I slip it out of its place in the tray, and bring it in between the rise of Lindsey's breasts, rubbing around with my palm until it's almost completely melted. She gasps lightly, putting her hand over mine as I move it around. Dipping down, I unclasp her bra, and run my tongue straight down the middle of her breasts, then take an erect nipple in my mouth, biting slightly as I feel goosebumps rise under my tongue. Lindsey's slightly raspy moan pierces the humid silence of the room. Her hands are on the back of my neck, her nails slightly scratching just below my newly sheared hairline.

Suddenly, I feel a shockingly cold sensation on the back of my neck, and a single drop of icy water trickles down my spine as Lindsey rubs another ice cube around my sweaty neck. I move up to kiss her slowly and gently, taking my time, and letting my hips push into hers slightly. My hand caresses Lindsey's stomach between us, and her hand smooths over my lower back and under the band of my cotton underwear. I pull away, looking her in the eye, and moving to my side, pulling her with me so our bodies are completely parallel.

"I don't want you to leave." I whisper, closing my eyes, and pressing my forehead against Lindsey's. A good thing about being with someone for a long time, is you can be close just to be close, without the absolute need to have sex in order to connect emotionally.

"I'm not going to leave. I'm staying right here."

"Until you have to go back to L.A. tomorrow, and I'll be going to New Zealand."

"It's only for a month or so. We've gone longer without seeing each other before."

"I know, but It's going to be lonely on the road without you."

"You'll have Sara." I open my eyes to meet Lindsey's closed eyelids, carefully studying her face. Could she know about Sara and I's secret encounters over the past few years? I dismiss it as paranoia and close my eyes again.

"I guess. I just wish I could have something to remind me of you on those cold, lonely nights." I snicker at how pathetic I sound, but Lindsey's completely serious.

"Maybe you could have something."

"What do you mean, like a lock of your hair or something?" I laugh lightly, running a single finger down the side of her body.

"No. I had something else in mind."

"What is it?"

"Get me your birthday present, and I'll show you." I smile and rummage through my bag to retrieve the shiny, new camera Lindsey had purchased for my birthday a few months before. Id barely touched it before this trip, usually requiring Lindsey to help me decipher all of the complicated settings, though she insisted it was all just beginner stuff. I'd only just recently begun to figure out how to do most of the basic functions.

I hold out my camera, offering it to her, but Lindsey shakes her head with a sly smile.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"I want you to take pictures of me."

"Lindsey... I don't think that's a good idea."

"You said you wanted something to remember me until we can see each other. Do you have any better ideas?"

"No." I say, and press the on button, the camera whirring to life in my hands. It's now almost completely dark in the room, so I reach to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, casting a dull yellow glow across the room. I climb on the bed, and kneel next to Lindsey, clicking the camera above her, and capturing a perfect shot of her coy expression, and glistening collar bones. I get up from the bed, and stand just to the side, lowering the camera from my eye to instruct her.

"Take off your bra." Lindsey immediately does so, and I capture her movements, the camera's fast shutter speed perfectly defining every move she makes. My mouth starts to water as I inch nearer, letting the camera swing from my hands, the strap around my neck keeping it from dropping. Inches from her face, I breathe;

"And the underwear..." Before Lindsey can react to my command, I'm sliding her cotton panties down her thighs. She's now completely naked before me. I pull back and take one more picture for the road, then set the camera on the floor beside the bed. Unable to stand the tension for a moment longer, I remove the rest of my clothing, then lean down and caress her flat stomach with my greedy mouth. She tastes slightly salty, and her moans drift like music to my ears.

I run my hands down her thighs as I bring my lips to Lindsey's dripping heat, making my way around her outer lips to the spot where I know she needs me most. Before long at all, my lover's groans have turned shrill, curses streaming from between clenched teeth as her hips urgently rise to meet my tongue as I aid my fingers in my endeavor.

Making my way up Lindsey's shaking body, I let her rest her head on my shoulder, taking deep, gulping breaths, and wiping the sweat off of her brow.

"I'm going to miss you... and this." I smile in reply, and watch her drift off to sleep, watching her peacefully as the time before we had to depart for sound check dwindles. I gratefully follow her into a light slumber.

Later...

"Lindsey, it's time to wake up baby." I whisper drowsily, running my hands through her red-brown hair gently. She stirs in her sleep, pulling her arms tighter around me. I kiss her lips until her eyes open heavily and she smiles into my mouth.

"Hmm... wouldn't it be nice to wake up like this all the time?"

"Mhmm" I say noncommittally, and kiss her forehead playfully.

"I mean... what I'm trying to say is; what do you think about moving in together?"

"D-do you mean you coming to Vancouver... to stay?"

"Yes, of course. I mean... isn't it about time? And it will save us both money. I hate only being able to see you regularly on tours, and it's hard to get... private time, you know?"

"I know, but I don't want to rush anything."

"I'm not asking for a marriage proposal, I think it would just be easier on both of us. Just... think about it, ok?"

"I will." I say, and kiss her lightly again, getting up to put on some clean clothes. "But right now we have to get going if we want to make sound check." We both dress in silence, and as Lindsey's leaving, we both linger at the door, embracing and kissing passionately.

"Umm... sorry to break up your make out party, guys, but we have to leave in exactly three minutes or we'll be late for set up." Sara's annoyed voice shocks us both, and we break apart quickly. Lindsey mumbles an apology and scurries to her room down the hall. Sara still hasn't left, and is staring me down.

"What do you want?" I ask, looking around.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I say, and let her follow me inside my room. Sara closes the door behind her and leans against it as I sit on the rumpled sheets of the bed, struggling to get my red sneakers on my socked feet. She leans over to pick up the camera from the floor.

"Do you mind if I use this tonight? I want to take some pictures." I look up at my sister, pulling my laces tight, and double knotting so I won't have to retie them later.

"Umm... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, is it out of- Oh shit!" Sara cries and looks away as the camera whirrs to life and displays the last picture taken- being a completely naked Lindsey. I blush and look down, stammering as I try to explain. Sara is flicking through the pictures with a look of horror on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking! Can you imagine the amount of trouble Lindsey cold get into if these leaked?"

"Jesus, Sara how could they leak? It's my personal camera!"

"How many times have you said the exact same thing? 'It's my personal MSN account', 'It's my personal email.' Don't you remember that picture of you and Lindsey that leaked a while ago!"

"Yes, but I don't see how it's such a big deal-"

"Not a big deal! You really don't get it, do you?"

"No I guess I don't. Why the hell are you freaking out about private pictures that I took of my consenting girlfriend?"

"I should put these online, just so you can finally get an idea of what we all have to lose!"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh really. Do you really want to try me, Tegan Quin?"

"You know, I think I finally get it. You're jealous of Lindsey, aren't you?" I get up and approach Sara slowly, my voice and anger both rising every second.

"Don't be stupid."

"We both know it's not stupid. Are you just going to keep pretending that nothing ever happened between us?"

"Tegan, stop talking about this."

"When you show up at my door during our tour breaks-"

"I'm warning you..."

"You can't deny it now. You practically _beg_ me to-"

"Stop it! Just fucking stop it!"

"Oh, hit a nerve didn't I?" I say, out faces out now inches apart, and our glares intensify. A loud knock sounds at my door, and Johnny's voice shouts, reminding us we have to leave.

"I'm putting these on the internet."

"Sara- don't!"

"Let me finish! I'm putting these pictures on the internet unless you do something for me."

"I'm not going to go along with your little ultimatum, Sara."

"Oh, you will. Unless you want your girlfriend's career ruined..."

"Fine. Tell me what you want."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want Lindsey." Sara says as we're striding down the carpeted hallway towards the lobby.

"Excuse me?" I cry, stopping mid-step, and feeling my eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"You heard me. I want her. Tonight before she leaves."

"There is no way in HELL that is going to happen. Even if, by some stretch of imagination I convinced her, I-I just couldn't stand it."

"You'd be jealous? Scared I'll take the love of your life away from you?"

"Anyone would be."

"Then you'll know how I felt. You'll know what you did to me."

"Oh please, Sara. You used me and I let you and now you're just bitter that I won't play along with your sick games anymore. You never loved me."

"That's where you're wrong. Well... except about the part about being bitter."

"When did you become this person, Sara? You used to be so compassionate and kind. Now you're just a vindictive bitch."

"People change, Tegan. And I changed when you chose Lindsey over me."

"But I-"

"Shut up, or I'll change my mind and post all of these now. And I'll tell your girlfriend about the quality time we used to share. Have Lindsey meet me at my room after the show... you can come too."

-FLASHBACK-

The sharp, curt knock on my door wakes me from my light nap on the couch. I knew this would come sooner or later- it always does. I take my time stretching and shuffling to the door; I know the knocker won't be going anywhere. Her plane tickets that I fin while rummaging through her luggage always reads "One way" as if she intends to stay for good that time. But she never does.

I pull open the door and meet the tawny eyes peering back at me. They may be bloodshot and slightly ringed with dark circles, but they're still beautiful, even though I hate to admit it. Sara only meets my gaze for a second before letting them dart to the floor as she shifts her weight from foot to foot.

"Hi." she says to her feet.

"Hey. Come in." I say, not even bothering to question her unannounced appearance at my door. We both know why she's here.

Sara shuffles inside, carting her suitcase in behind her. She heads straight for the bedroom; the room of my apartment she's become the most familiar with over the years. Sighing, I close the door and follow her dejected footfalls.

She's unpacking, moving my clothes to one side of the closet and hanging hers in the empty space. Her usual routine. I sit my the bed and watch her.

"She's not here is she? She's not coming?" Sara says without turning around.

"No. Lindsey's in LA. She's meeting us here for the tour though."

"That's not for another two months." There's a hint of hope in her voice.

"Usually we visit each other. It's very expensive... but necessary." I say, leaving out the part about it being Sara's fault why Lindsey and I live hundreds of miles apart. She already knows.

"Tegan... I'm going to stay this time. Will you let me stay?" Sara turns around and I look away. Another thing we both know- she's not going to stay this time or ever. She never does. It always goes this way; she shows up at my door with all of her clothes and a one way ticket and tells me she loves me and asks to move in. She always says; "No one has to know, Tegan." Then after a couple of weeks she just leaves. Usually it's in the night, and when I wake up in the morning she's already gone, her body replaced with one of my pillows in my arms. She never leaves a note and refuses to answer phone calls or emails for weeks until she suddenly decides to call me and pretend nothing ever happened.

"Sara. I- I just can't do this anymore. I know you won't stay."

"Tegan, no. Just give me another chance. I love you." Right on schedule. Sara sits on the bed next to me and clings to my body. Before I can stop myself, I feel my arms returning the embrace. She feels so soft and familiar and I don't want her to leave, but I know she will. "Please." she whispers in my ear, and lays me down on my bed, where she nuzzled her face into my neck and brushes her lips across the skin here. I don't... can't make my body resist, so I use my voice.

"Sara, no. I don't want to get hurt again."

"I won't do this to you again. I promise...this time I'm here to stay. Please, Tee." Her voice is low and frantic, and tears are coming down her pale face and landing on my neck. I let my hands ghost over her soft flyaway hair- she knows tears always get me. Sara knows just how to turn me to putty and here I am just letting her. Sometimes I think I need her more than she thinks she needs me.

"Don't you want me?" Sara says before kissing my neck with soft, wet lips and running a slightly trembling hand up my loose shirt.

"Yes.." I sigh, closing my eyes and feeling Sara's weight shift from beside me to on top of me. Her weight feels simple and right, despite all the complicated circumstances associated with it. Soon we're breathing in time, and Sara's full lips find mine. The kiss soon goes from hesitant to desperate, our bodies craving as much contact as possible after such a long time of being forced apart.

Sara's hips start to dip down into mine, and I arch my back in reply, moving my hands to grip her ass and help her along. She helps me slip out of my shirt and as her tongue collides with hot skin, I know I'm lost in the cycle again, and there's no escaping.

I wake up and it's almost dark. At first I think Sara has gone already, as I'm the only one in my bed, but my heartbeat returns to normal as I hear and smell dinner being cooked out in the kitchen. The smell of sauteed onions and something else along with a faint sizzling sound rouses me.

Despite the situation, I let myself hope for a moment before the guilt comes crashing down on me. This is wrong. Even if Sara weren't my sister, I'm betraying Lindsey every second I let Sara stay here. It doesn't matter if she never finds out... it will always be there between us. But why bother throwing her out- Sara will just leave eventually. But what if she's really here to stay this time? I'm not sure if the thought terrifies or thrills me. Either way, I have to do something this time. I'm not just going to let Sara walk in and out at the drop of a hat.

I move out to the kitchen and as usual, Sara has cleaned the whole apartment for me. But cooking dinner; that's a new development. She's standing at the stove, sprinkling some spice on whatever is sizzling in the pan, I sneak up behind her, wrapping both arms around her stomach and burying my face in her neck. Inhaling deeply, I feel comfort fill up in my chest- Sara's scent is so calming and serene. It reminds me of home.

"Mmm... smells delicious." I say, referring both to Sara and the mysterious dinner she's cooking.

"Thanks... it's chile. Emy's recipe."

"Ooh! Emy's chile is my favorite!"

"I know. That's why I'm making it, silly."

"You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. If I want you to keep me around, I've got to make myself useful."

"Sara..."

"Just go set the table. It will be done in a few minutes." I comply and resolve to talk at dinner instead... when Sara doesn't have such easy access to a hot frying pan and shark kitchen knives. Setting the table serenely, I feel the foment boiling in my gut. I've got to do the right thing... whatever that is.

Sara trots out from he kitchen and places the steaming pan on the table before plopping a mass of chile and rice on both of our plates. She sits down and smiles as she digs in.

"Are you... are you going to sell your house, Sara?" I say.

"Tegan, can we not talk about this right now?" Sara snaps, looking up from her chile with a dangerous expression.

"No. I need to talk about it now, before you manipulate me into letting you stay just so you can leave out of nowhere."

"You don't trust me."

"No. Not after you've left me so many times. How can I trust you?"

"But... I'm your sister."

"Exactly. You shouldn't be here."

"So you're having second thoughts about morality after we fuck?" "It's not just about that. It's Lindsey. I don't want to hurt her."

"Hurt her? What about me!"

"Sara, please don't be like this. Just... maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight."

"I can't fucking believe this."

"I also think you should leave tomorrow. I'll help you with the plane ticket if it's too expensive for a last minute flight." Sara stares at me with a blank, unbelieving expression for a few moments before knocking her full plate to the ground and storming off in a rage, slamming a door somewhere in the apartment, making the walls shake.

As I clean up Sara's mess, I wonder why doing the right thing hurts so much.

...

"She WHAT?" Lindsey's voice is shrill and disbelieving as we enter the cool oasis of the hotel from the hot, crowded streets.

"She found the pictures and threatened to post them online unless we met her at her room after the show. I tried to stop her, but I never thought she'd pull something like this."

"Wait- her room? You mean now?" She cries as I press the button requesting the elevator.

"I guess so. I didn't have the time to tell you earlier, but now I just don't know what to do. I mean, it's not like we have a lot of room for negotiation here."

"Why does she want us in her room?"

"Why do you think? Don't be so naive." I snap harshly, and press the button for the floor Sara's staying on. "Sorry" I admonish after a few tense moments of silence. "This whole thing is just..."

"Crazy. I know. I didn't even realize Sara was capable of doing something so... so..."

"Vindictive." I say softly, finishing her sentence- something we've both been doing quite a bit lately. I look down at her and we both smile despite ourselves and the situation we've found ourselves in.

"Are we really going to do this?" The shiny metal doors glide apart, allowing us entrance into the deserted hallway. We walk towards Sara's room.

"We dont' have a choice, Lindsey. You don't have a choice." I say as we stop in front of Sara's door. I look over at my girlfriend, meeting her gaze for the first time since I told her about the ultimatum. "I love you."

"I love you too. Whatever happens in here won't change that, right?"

"Right. Are you ready?" Lindsey gives a small but resolute nod and raises a clenched fist to knock on Sara's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara's P.O.V.

I hear the knock on my door and a sinister grin breaks out on my face. Slinking to the door, I surreptitiously peer through the peep hole. My heart jumps and skips around when I see Tegan has decided to join her girlfriend after all. Tonight will certainly be... interesting.

I open the door and let them both in without a word, and ponder for the thousandth time if what I'm doing is legal in this country. I don't want to be caught off my guard by some vague law if this all goes wrong- which it will if everything is not handled delicately and according to plan. Kneeling next to the bed, I open up the drawer beside it and extract the camera, tossing it to a fumbling Tegan, who just barely misses dropping it on the floor. She immediately switches it on to find the incriminating pictures deleted.

"They're... gone."

"Don't worry. I've got copies saved on my laptop." I lie, hoping the falter in my cool and collected evil genius expression has gone unnoticed. Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to completely look at the pictures let alone upload them to my laptop. I'd never jeopardize our career like that. But if this is going to work, they've both got to focus on the evil side of me, or else I'll lose the upper hand in a second flat. "And I'm not deleting them until you both do what I want." an unnecessary addition, but with the desired effect from Lindsey;

"You evil bitch!" she cries, suddenly lunging towards me. Tegan grabs her arms to hold her volatile form back.

"Maybe. But, really I just want the truth." I start to pace, but catch myself and stop. Maybe I'm getting a bit into this arch-nemesis-to-the-noble-hero villain image.

"What are you talking about?" Tegan spits at me, eyes flashing warning. It almost makes me laugh- she thinks I'm going to just tell Lindsey we used to fuck? Hell, even I've got more finesse than that. And I've always believed that truth can't be told, only revealed.

"I want to see whose love is the strongest between all of us, and whose will break under any stress. If you think about it, I'm doing you both a favor."

"Trust me, you're not," says Lindsey, still fighting against her human restraint.

"Let go of her Tegan. And both of you... get on the bed." I stand up and watch as both of them sit on the edge of the bed obediently.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, if that's what you're demanding." Lindsey says from her perch. Her face is flushed and angry, but I know she's bluffing. She'll do exactly what I demand, and everyone in the room knows it.

"Who said anything about sex? Don't get ahead of yourself. I just want to talk... then maybe you'll change your mind."

"I don't think so."

"I wouldn't be so quick to argue if I were you. I could just post those pictures now..."

"NO!" cries Tegan before the empty threat falls completely from my sneering lips.

"That's what I thought. Now, you're both probably wondering why I called you both here instead of just Lindsey." I begin, watching Tegan's eyes flash again and her lips purse, restraining the loud warning from bursting out to stop my words. The feeling of power is heady and potent... I could get used to this. I shake my head and try to focus on the task at hand. "Both of you are involved, so both of you should be here. You're both going to pay for what you've done."

Before either of them can protest, I open up the dresser by the bed and pull out three black blindfolds. Two of them are completely opaque- not a single particle of light can reach your eyes while you're wearing them. I've double checked each of them by wearing them myself, and when I found myself completely blinded, I knew my plan would work. But the third blindfold- mine, is just the opposite, almost completely transparent.

"Put these on, and then take off your clothes."

"Why do you have one?"

"It's only fair for me to wear one too. We'll all be equal" Another lie; I have no intention of sacrificing my sight while theirs is gone. But they both buy into the falsehood so easily, fastening it behind their heads. I wave a hand in front of their faces, and when they don't flinch, I strap on my own special blindfold, grinning in victory when I find I can see very clearly.

"Go ahead... take it off. Everything." I watch their every fumbling as they do so, shedding their skimpy layers onto the floor next to the bed. When their familiar forms are completely bare, I take off my own clothes. I issue another command; "No more talking from now on." They both nod obediently to my surprise. This is all going more smoothly than I expected. Now for the crucial step.

"Tegan, get on your hands and knees. Lindsey, follow my voice over here, but don't say a word." They both do exactly as I ask, Tegan resting on her hands and knees, and Lindsey stumbling over to where I stand. "Don't worry- I'll guide you." I say, taking her hand and squeezing. She thinks I can't see her smile, but I do. "Count to ten, then walk over to the bed." I whisper the words in her ear so Tegan can't hear. Then I leave her and take my place next to Tegan on my hands and knees, awaiting Lindsey's approach.

Lindsey's P.O.V.

As I count to ten, I'm tempted to remove my blindfold, but I have no idea where Sara is, and I've got a hunch she never put hers on at all. The last thing I want is to be caught peeking and have my career ruined. I could never live it down if my family got wind of this whole scandal. As the countdown in my head finally falls down to one, I shuffle blindly over to the bed and reach out when my knees hit the back of it, both of my hands making contact with smooth skin. As I move my hand around, I realize they belong to two separate bodies, both kneeling in identical positions... though whose body belongs to which name I don't know. This is ridiculous; I should be able to identify my own girlfriend's ass. My hand is on it more times than not. But as I tentatively move my hand around, I have no idea who is who. I stand rooted to the spot, not daring to remove my blindfold in case Sara is turned around and watching my every move.

Tegan's P.O.V.

Is Lindsey behind me or beside me? I'm tempted to say something- demand that they identify themselves, but the effect of not knowing is unexpectedly erotic. Whoever is touching me is really drawing it out slowly, and I can't help my wetness from growing, and my hips from squirming under her touch. What if it's Sara's hand touching me? I don't think I could stand it if Lindsey discovered my secret undeniable attraction to my sister. But how would Lindsey detect my reaction, anyways? She's blindfolded as well.

But then the truth dawns on me... of course Sara never put on her blindfold, or took it off as soon as she had the chance. I know her, and I'm sure she wouldn't forfeit the power of being able to see while Lindsey and I are helpless. So all I have to do is find out if the person beside me is blindfolded- it's so simple. I tentatively reach out a hand where I hope my counterpart's face is...

Sara's P.O.V.

I stifle a gasp of surprise when Tegan's hands touch my face. Adrenaline rushes through me... now is the moment where my plan could either fail or succeed. Will she recognize me?

Tegan's small sigh of relief sends my tense muscles relaxing slightly. As her fingers brush gently over my lips, I smile against them. Tegan thinks I'm Lindsey. No doubt she believes that I never put on the blindfold in the first place, and thinks she's now more or less mentally in control of the situation (or at least able to comprehend it). I can see how she made the mistake so easily- the blindfold covers not only the eyes, but most of the nose as well, making my features pretty much indistinguishable from Lindsey's, especially when the person trying to identify me can't see themselves. I'm just glad she didn't touch my hair, because then everything would have been shot to hell. Tegan may not be the most observant person, but she's not stupid. I should know- we both have the same IQ level and genes to boot.

Lindsey's P.O.V.

Both of their bodies have relaxed under my touch, and the tangy smell of their desire is starting to waft up to my nose, making me inhale more deeply with every breath I take. My own desire is growing too, but how do I move things further without knowing who I'm touching?

I experiment, moving my right hand up her back and down to cup her neatly trimmed curls. This doesn't help me, since I have no clue about the status of Sara's lady garden and really have never wanted to. Mirroring the actions with my left hand, I find the status identical and frown. I feel so out of control, though I'm the one doing all the touching, and I know I've got to push things further. I move my left hand to rub against what I hope is Tegan's swollen clit, eliciting a gasp and light moan. Still no idea. Oh well... Tegan probably doesn't even know it's me touching her, so why not have some fun while I can?

Tegan's P.O.V.

I can't contain the gasp and moan as Sara's fingers ghost over my pulsing clit. Funny, she's usually so rough and confident, but now she's being hesitant to the point of shyness. I'm dying, and I need to speed things along, so I squirm my hips until she gets the point and slides a finger inside of me, at which point I rock my hips back and let out a raspy, pleading moan, hearing Lindsey do the same beside me, her voice unusually low. There's something weird going on, but my brain can't grasp at it through the pleasure caused by Sara's thrusting fingers.

Sara's P.O.V.

Who knew a former straight girl could be so incredibly dexterous? Tegan must be an excellent teacher. Soon, I stop containing my moans as a second finger slips inside of me and starts to slide in and out. Quicker and quicker her fingers thrust, and I'm guessing Tegan's getting the same treatment because her moans are growing louder every moment. The sound of Tegan beside me only fuels my fire until I'm on the brink, but I need more. Unable to speak without giving myself away, I support myself with my trembling left arm and press my palm hard against my own clit at the same pace that Lindsey is thrusting. It's better than I could have imagined, and as Tegan's groans peak to a short, sharp scream beside me, I let my orgasm go and collapse among the tremors, biting my lip to keep in my screams.

Lindsey's P.O.V.

Both twins collapse beneath me, breathing hard and letting out the occasional whimper. I wonder if I should take off my blindfold, but decide to wait for Sara's command. When it doesn't come, I start to worry and stand awkwardly at the edge of the bed waiting for something to happen.

An arm reaches out to grab me, bringing me down to lay on my stomach between the to women. To be safe, I figure I'd better continue doing the same for both of them so I don't unknowingly leave out Tegan. I kiss one set of lips delicately, trying not to make a sound before turning my head and groping for the other set, hoping I'll feel a difference. I don't... they both feel like kissing Tegan, but I know one of them is Sara, the woman who would have betrayed me. How can I get revenge on her when this is all over?

Tegan's P.O.V.

Sara's kiss surprises me. It's so gentle and loving, without holding anything back, and it reminds me of kissing Lindsey. But I've got to stay focused. I'm meant for Lindsey, not Sara... right? Or have I made a terrible mistake?

There's only one way to find out... and she's laying right next to me.

Sara's P.O.V.

Lindsey's breathing hasn't decreased, and I can tell she still doesn't know who is who. I hadn't expected the ruse would last this long, really. Oh well, I'm just about to use Lindsey's confusion to my advantage when Tegan's hands turn Lindsey onto her back and roam over her exposed body. Not wanting to be left out, I do the same before leaning over to capture Lindsey's hard nipple in my greedy mouth, swirling my tongue around and biting down slightly. I see Tegan's head moving down out of my peripheral vision, and let my hand knead Lindsey's other breast, hearing her moans above me.

Lindsey's P.O.V.

I still have no idea who's doing what, but at this point my body is past caring. One twin's lips are working magic on my heaving breasts while the other's are lapping up my juices. In other words, I'm in lesbian heaven (though I'd never admit it to my hyper monogamous girlfriend).

I feel myself cry out even louder as a set of fingers work their way inside me. I wrap my legs around her head and buck my hips up desperately as my orgasm continues to build faster in my lower stomach.

Suddenly, too soon in my opinion, I explode, moaning curses and clasping my thighs around her head as she continues to lap up her handiwork now dripping down my thighs.

Tegan's P.O.V.

It seems like Sara has lost weight, and her taste is a bit different (though not less pleasant) than I remember. But it has been a while since we've been in such a situation, and as I slide up Sara's warm body, I reach over her stomach and grab Lindsey's hand before drifting off into en exhausted sleep.

My last thought before I let my tiredness take over is hoping that Sara had thought to set the alarm before Lindsey and I arrived; we all have a flight to catch tomorrow, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A giant, sloppy, loving thank you to b_b_b_bennie (my friend on LiveJournal) for helping me with ideas and completely inspiring me! Without her, I'd still be stuck on this chapter, so if you like the story, please be sure to thank her as well! :D

Tegan's P.O.V.

New Zealand is stormy and cold when we arrive there in the late evening, and according to the weather forecasts, it's going to stay that way for the majority of our time here. Though I wish the weather wasn't so bleak, It's a relief to get out of the blazing and unforgiving heat.

As we check into the hotel, I feel fine- not a hint of jet-lag. But I know Sara and I won't feel the effects until tomorrow. Johnny and Ted aren't so lucky. We all help them to their rooms and onto their beds, both of their bodies already starting to slump in exhaustion.

As soon as I'm safely inside my large room, I collapse backwards on the bed and stare at the ceiling, feeling slightly alone in the silence. I can't figure out if I'm craving Lindsey's or Sara's presence beside me, and confusion starts to cloud my mind, keeping me from a desperately needed nap. Just as I'm remembering Sara's shockingly gentle kiss the night before, brushing my fingers softly over my lips as if I could call it back from the past, my cell starts to go off in my back pocket, sending muffled vibrations into the mattress beneath me.

"Hello?" I answer groggily. brushing the hair out of my forehead with a clumsy palm.

"Hey, babe. It's Lindsey."

"What's up?"

"I think I figured out a way to get back at Sara for humiliating us." I give an inward sigh, but don't dare let her hear. I was hoping that we could just put this all behind us, but I should have known that Lindsey would seek revenge against Sara for putting her into such a vulnerable position.

"Couldn't we just forget about it?"

"I can't. I can't just let her get away with what she did to us."

"I don't want to be involved." I say timidly. I know that whatever Lindsey is planning, it will only complicate the situation and bring her one step closer to finding out about Sara and I's past relationship and in the process, uncover my infidelity to her. If you could even call what Sara and I had a relationship. A couple of days ago, I didn't even consider it close to a functioning, loving one, but now I'm not so sure. I'm not sure about what could have been.

"Just hear me out. Please, baby.."

"Fine." I sigh, staring out of the window near the bed at the falling rain and cloudy skies.

"First- do you think you can get Sara to come with you to Vancouver?"

"Yes." I answer too quickly. "I mean... I probably could. Maybe."

"Good. Because I just got off the phone with Emy, and you're never going to guess what I got out of her..."

Sara's head rests heavily on my shoulder, the armrest between our seats lifted up. The flight attendant glides by on air, inquiring softly if I would like a blanket. I nod gratefully and look down at my slumbering sister for the thousandth time. Even in sleep she looks blissful. And why shouldn't she? She thinks she's getting another chance. She thinks everything's going to be fine, because I asked her to come back to Vancouver with me- to the apartment she knows so well. It kills me that she'll be met with a vendetta hungry Lindsey instead of an empty bed for us to fall into. But a part of me wants to get back at her just as much as my girlfriend. The small, irrational, insecure side of me would love nothing more than to see Sara go through exactly what Lindsey and I had been subjected to.

I know Sara, and I know she never saved copies of the incriminating photos on her computer. I could see the hurt behind her anger, I could see the falter in her voice when she had lied to us about the pictures to maintain the upper hand. And I still played along with her little game. I could have called her out- demand that she tell the truth. But I just couldn't do it... as much as I don't want to remember, I wanted Sara so badly it hurt. I missed her softness- a trait that had all but disappeared after she'd left my dinner table for the last time.

Sara's shoulders brush against mine as we tote our luggage up the steep, wooden staircase leading to my apartment. After a tour, I always have a hard time ascending the steps for a few weeks before I can resume my rigorous workout regiment. As I fumble with the key in the door, I run through Lindsey's plan in my head one last time, wondering if I should warn Sara about the trouble to come.

I finally get the door open, and Lindsey's words cycle through my brain, illuminating every step in front of me.

_ "First, take her inside and let her get relaxed. Don't take her straight to the bedroom."_

I'm disgustingly obedient, offering Sara a seat on my large couch while I pour her some wine. When I get back with the glasses, my face flushes as I continue to remember my girlfriends nerve wracking instructions.

_"Wind her up, and make sure she's drinking. Massage her neck, maybe kiss her-"_

_ "What?" I'd cried in alarm, my voice rising to defensive heights. _

_ "It's obvious she's attracted to you. Make her think you are too."_

_ "That's... that's just plain cruel."_

_ "Yeah. But, so is Sara."_

I instruct Sara to sit at the foot of the couch as I switch on some soft music. I slip off her shirt, meeting no protest and gently massage her shoulders and upper back, moving her bra straps to the side so I can rub away the soreness there. Sara quickly finishes her glass of wine, and I pour her another with slightly shaking hands, hearing her reaction to my fingers slowly kneading her sore neck becoming less and less tactful with every sip. When she lets out a soft moan and leans into my touch, I bring her up to sit on my lap, diving into the kiss as my hands roam over her nearly bare back and shoulders. The wine seems to have erased any of Sara's inhibitions as she kisses me relentlessly and starts to grind her hips into mine and palm my breast through my shirt, her small moans and sighs soon becoming eclipsed by my own.

Sara tears off my shirt, her lips on my neck as she starts to push me onto my back. Through the fog shrouding my brain, I remember we've got to get into the bedroom before things progress any further.

_ "Don't let her take things too far. Don't let her take advantage of you. I know how she can be, but if she forces herself on you while I'm not there, I swear to god I will kill that bitch." _

"Mmph, Sara- not here. Bedroom..." I choke out, nervousness and excitement coursing through my veins.

"You're right" she agrees, suddenly serious. "We're going to need the whole bed for what I'm planning on doing to you." I shiver as she gets up and takes my hand, heading for the hallway that leads to my bedroom. I stop her before we can reach the conspicuously closed door, picking her up by the thighs and pinning her against the wall, kissing her with all my might as tears start to fall down my flushed cheeks. I break away from her lips and roughly push my hips into hers once before peering up into her hooded eyes intensely, craving one moment of sincerity before the metaphorical shit hits the fan.

"I love you. No matter what, ok?" I whisper. I don't want to be overheard. Sara nods, smiling as she mouths the words back to me, leaning down for another kiss. After another couple of minutes, my arms start to tremble and I'm forced to let Sara fall to the floor. I don't have to lead, to prod or to beg... she walks to my bedroom, trailing me behind by the hand. I can't watch, I can't look as Lindsey presses the cloth to Sara's face, and as she slumps down into my girlfriend's waiting arms.

I walk into my bedroom, locking the door behind me, and bracing myself for the events to come, trying to let the vindictive side of me eclipse the powerful remorse that I hate so much.

Sara's P.O.V.

I wake up, my eyelids feeling heavy, my limbs feeling even heavier. I soon realize I'm in a bed, and it's pitch black, but I can't move my arms. At first I panic, thinking I've been paralyzed, but then, as I try to move around, I find my arms are bound to the bed frame above my head, my ankles tied to the posts at the end of the bed. I try not to panic... whatever situation I'm in, freaking out won't help. But theres something extremely familiar, that I can't put my finger on.

It's so dark- why haven't my eyes adjusted yet? I move the muscles of my face, making sure they all work, and I feel a familiar fabric covering my eyes and the top of my nose. A blindfold. There's a slight breeze in the room, so a fan must be running. I can feel the air brushing intimately against my bare skin. Wait... bare skin? Why aren't I wearing any clothes?

Where the hell am I?

I clench my eyes shut, even though I can't see anything anyways, trying hard to concentrate on the last thing I can remember. Walking up a steep flight of stairs, carting heavy luggage behind me and brushing shoulders with my sister. On the couch, with Tegan rubbing my shoulders, then kissing her, trying to prove how much I loved her. Trying to make up for all the pain I'd caused her. But I could still see it in her eyes- feel it behind her kisses. And that's the last thing I can recall.

The last time I was in this situation... well it wasn't exactly involuntary. I shiver slightly as I remember waking up with Emy looming over my restrained body, waiting to dominate me, to hurt me in exactly the way I'd begged her to hurt me.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and footsteps padding against carpet. The door closes, and I hear the lock turning. Wanting to keep the slight advantage over my captor or captors, I slowly and subtly let my body slump, pretending to still be unconscious. A warm hand pinches my cheek out of nowhere, and I let it fall slack.

"She's still out." Tegan's voice sounds worried and hushed, but I can tell she's talking to someone. Who could it be- Emy? She's the only one who could've told her about my secret kink.

"Jesus, it's been over half an hour." Lindsey's voice, sounding short and impatient. I should have known.

"Emy said she woke up around this time... maybe you gave her too much?"

"Don't question me. I'm in charge tonight." A slight pause, and I feel a pair of eyes wash over my exposed form. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, baby. I'm just so into the role."

"I know." Tegan's voice sounds so soft, so vulnerable. Another shiver runs through my body, and I know they've seen it.

"I think she's coming to. Are you ready? I love you." the sound of lips coming together.

"I'm ready." My sister's voice is more sure than before, as if she's determined to go through with whatever Lindsey's coerced her into. Figuring it's time to face my fate I reason that it will either be incredibly enjoyable, or extremely embarrassing. Opening my mouth, I pretend to start to struggle against my bonds, and force out one scratchy, unsure word;

"Hello?"

Lindsey's P.O.V.

"Hello, Sasa." I purr into Sara's ear, lifting up the blindfold covering it so she can feel the full effect of my lips on her skin. "Nice of you to join us."

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Tegan?" I almost laugh out loud at the frantic tone of panic I hear voice as I straddle Sara's bound body, letting my eyes glide over her vulnerable form. I throw a glance back at Tegan, who's looking exposed and nervous, covering her bare chest, even though Sara can't see a thing. How ironic that we even managed to use her own blindfold against her. A thoughtful touch in my opinion.

"She's here. We're both so excited to pay you back for what you did to us." I feel my mouth curl into a victorious sneer as I lean down to press my lips against Sara's. But she senses me coming and moves her head so I graze her flushed cheek instead. Growling, I slap her across the face and use her moment of shock to grasp her head between my hands, finally smashing my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. I let a hand grasp roughly at her breast, feeling her hard nipple straining up against my palm. Despite her constant struggling, the barely concealed moan vibrating from her mouth into mine indicates exactly what she wants. I reach a hand down, and move it smoothly up and down the silicone shaft harnessed between my thighs. Bringing my hips down slightly, I let Sara feel the cold hardness against her thigh, another smirk threatening to surface at the sound of her shocked gasp.

I remove my hand from my strap on, moving my digits instead between Sara's thighs, finding the wetness starting to pool there. Sara throws her head to the side, her lip trembling, and her eyebrows knitted together to tightly. I can tell she's on the verge of crying.

"Are you getting this Tegan?" I throw over my shoulder, rolling my body to the side, and exposing Sara's soaking wet curls to her sister, who looks away, hand covering her mouth.

"Lindsey, sto-"

"Shut up." I snarl, and roll back into place, covering Sara's body. I bring my lips to her ear "Are you gonna cry, huh? Can't take a bit of your own medicine, you little pussy? Go ahead... do it." Sara shakes her head, the movement almost imperceptible. But I catch it, and rear back in anger, slapping her hard across her face again, making sure the long nails of my left hand graze her already stinging red cheek.

"Tegan!" I bark, removing myself from Sara's body and standing next to the bed with my back to the securely locked bedroom door. "Get on your hands and knees." Tegan complies, though I can see a moment of reluctance play across her movements before she crawls on the bed, suspended on her hands with her ass in the air, laying face to face with Sara. I grunt in disapproval. "No, no. With your back to the door." She looks confused, but quickly reorients over her sister's bound body with her hands on one side of her sister's waist, and her knees on the other.

My palms run over Tegan's smooth, bare ass and full hips. Sara looks confused and stiff, her lack of sight most likely making her senses severely disoriented. Not out of pity, but out of a sudden desire for cruel exhibitionism, I lean around Tegan's body, yanking Sara's blindfold up in one swift motion. Her eyes blink furiously against the brightness of the light suspended from the creaking ceiling fan before they adjust and focus on the scene above her. Tegan seems determined to pretend her sister isn't there, which definitely defeats my purpose. I want Sara to get the full effect of the humiliation she inflicted on me.

I capture a handful of Tegan's hair in my hands, pulling her head back, and turning it, forcing her to look Sara in the eye. The younger twin closes her eyes, turning as much away from Tegan's gaze as she can. "Open your eyes, cunt." I growl, a fleeting feeling of delicious power coming over me as Sara obeys, looking Tegan pleadingly in the eyes. I release Tegan's hair from my grip, watching it drop forward limply. She's weak. But I'm strong. She's going to let me have my way, and I'm going to take advantage of that. She's going to lose this fight, but I'm going to come out on top. Whatever it takes.

Tegan's P.O.V.

I hate myself for letting this happen. I hate myself for allowing myself get turned on when Lindsey was teasing Sara a few minutes before, and for the wetness that's accumulating even faster as her hands run possessively over my ass. I hate that Sara can see everything; my arms trembling from holding my weight up above her, my breasts hanging and swaying awkwardly whenever I move, my body shivering and reacting to Lindsey's touch against my will. But as Lindsey's hips thrust up, forcing the strap on to completely fill my throbbing, dripping core, the sharpness of the violent pleasure takes over every other thought.

Her hands grasp my hips as her own thrust up relentlessly, shoving her cock inside me, filling me completely. Raspy moans escape my mouth as I find myself rocking back into her thrusts, desperate for even more pressure.

Weak from desire, I collapse on my elbows, my stomach lying on top of Sara's warm abdomen with my ass still presented to the rough and hurried thrusting. My pleasure mounts and mounts, but the mental image of Lindsey's hate filled features glaring down at me fill me with disgust, keeping me from coming.

"Lindsey, please... your fingers." I gasp through clenched teeth, quickly becoming extremely over-stimulated. Lindsey, sensing my desperation, complies, rubbing her palm hard against my swollen, throbbing clit with the same rhythm that her hips are asserting. "Yeesss!" I scream, and in that moment, I find myself imagining it's Sara's hand against my wetness, that it's her hips grinding forcefully and practically pummeling me from behind. That's all it takes for me to come. Hard. My walls contract around Lindsey's dick, and my entire body convulses as I collapse completely onto the body below me, the rest of my senses are completely driven out. All I can do is feel. All I can feel is the pleasure.

Until I come down, panting and exhausted.

Sara's P.O.V.

I'm dying. Watching Tegan's reaction to Lindsey's aggressive rhythm has made me so wet I can feel my cum dripping down my thighs and onto the sheets below me. Tegan's sweaty body on top of mine, panting hard, is definitely not helping. I try my best to squirm, to move my hips up, to do anything to alleviate the desperation. Finally, as I hear Lindsey pull out of Tegan, I give in, letting out a gruff, pleading moan, clenching my eyes shut and arching up against my bonds.

"Ooh... looks like little Sasa wants a turn." Lindsey coos, gently nudging Tegan to the side where she curls against my body as to not fall off the bed. I try to scoot to the side to accommodate her, but I can't move over more than a few inches. Lindsey straddles me again, her sweaty thighs slightly clinging to mine.

Lindsey's right hand teases along the insides of my thighs, her left resting on my ribcage just below my breasts. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable. But it doesn't come. Instead, I feel the blindfold being hastily brought back down in front of my eyes, and Lindsey's cock rubbing faintly against my clit, her hips rocking slowly in time with perfect restraint and control.

"Mmphh" I grunt, desperate for release. In both ways. My arms are starting to grow tired from being tied in an unnatural position above my head, and every nerve in my body is crying out to be touched.

"You want me to fuck you, Sara?" Lindsey's voice above me. At the sharp and unforgiving sound, Tegan's hand digs into the skin on my shoulder, making me flinch slightly. I nod my head furiously, my mouth open with a loud gasp as Lindsey presses her dick against me harder. "You're a fucking slut. Tell me... tell me you're a-"

"I'm slut. Lindsey, please..." I whimper, on the verge of tears again. The words fall flat and meaningless, but Lindsey seems satisfied enough, because in the next moment, she's slamming up inside of me, nearly lifting my hips off of the bed. The pain is almost as welcome as the acute, blinding pleasure. I can't move to reciprocate her violent thrusting, and my body soon becomes overwhelmed- I've got to act or I'm going to explode. My mouth is open wide with hoarse moans, my head is being thrown back and forth by a seemingly invisible force, and my body is arching up as much as possible.

Above me, Lindsey is getting more and more vocal.

"Bitch... whore... slut... c-cunt..." she snarls with every labored thrust. I can almost picture it- her eyes fluttering with the barely repressed ecstasy, her muscles tensing in anticipation of the explosion to come. "Fuck... yes- fuucck!" Lindsey screams, stilling deep inside of me as she comes, her ragged breath suddenly sounding extremely loud in the absence of her shouts.

"No... no, please" I beg as Lindsey starts to pull out, my muscles clenching in protest, my entire body shuddering as if in withdrawal from a powerful drug. My wetness seems to have multiplied, and the throbbing is downright painful. I try to clench my thighs around Lindsey's body, but it's no use... I'm completely unable to move my widespread legs enough to make any difference. Suddenly, two of Lindsey's fingers are inserted deep inside of me, curling up, but becoming completely immobile. I can't even feel the physical pain from her roughness anymore. Who could be this cruel and remorseless?

Pathetic little pleas for mercy trickle from my mouth like vomit as Lindsey's fingers withdraw from inside me- I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. All I can comprehend is what my body is screaming- Now, now now...

Tegan's P.O.V.

I know what Lindsey's planning to do as I watch her rub her strap on all through Sara's wetness. Sara's nearly sobbing in desperation now, but I know she's too stubborn to show any tears. She wouldn't want to give Lindsey the satisfaction.

Before this moment, I felt powerless and small, but I know I've got to stop what's going to happen next. I lay a hand on Lindsey's arm, just as she's brought a single, glistening finger up to where it was never meant to be received. Lindsey jerks her head to my touch, looking through my with a clouded gaze, as if she's in a dream.

"Lindsey, no. You've done enough... it's time to stop." my voice is gentle, but my eyes bear into hers fiercely, indicating that she's long surpassed the boundary of revenge, and passed over into plain cruelty.

In her state of desperation, Sara may think she wants whatever Lindsey has to offer, but later I know she'd be in a terrible state. Whenever her and I'd had sex over the years, she'd always been very uptight about anal sex, outright refusing to try it for reasons she seemed unable to explain to me. Knowing this, I don't think I could bear to see what's supposed to build trust completely forced on her. Especially by Lindsey. Even if Sara suddenly has a real change of heart, these circumstances are the opposite of what she needs... of what she deserves.

I know that deep down, underneath all of this power hungry playacting, Lindsey really cares about Sara. Even if only because I do.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll stop when I fucking feel like it..." I guess I was wrong.

Sara's P.O.V.

I don't know why Tegan told Lindsey to stop- can't she see I'm going to pass out if I don't get some relief soon? To my surprise, Lindsey completely ignores her, and I feel an index finger probing and poking me, making my entire body tense up, and my mouth open wide in surprise and acute discomfort that almost makes me forget my burning need for release.

"Shh.. relax. Please, Sara. I-I don't want you to get hurt." Tegan's lips find my ear, brushing the thin fabric of the blindfold with her gentle, murmured words. The mere reminder of her presence is reassuring, and I try to let my body slacken completely. A yelp escapes me as another damp finger is shoved inside the tight, foreign entrance.

"Try to relax just a little more Sara..." Tegan moves down my neck, smoothing across my collar bone, prickling with a light sheen of sweat. The gesture alone relaxes me, and the discomfort starts to slowly fade, replaced by a slowly smoldering pleasure, and the desire for... more.

I cry out, my voice rough and nearly spent as it hangs in the air. Tegan seems to flinch in surprise beside me, but she continues to offer her soothing touch, and a third finger is rammed inside, Lindsey daring deeper and deeper until she completely pulls out, leaving me feeling empty and even more helpless.

I almost feel the first tear fall. I almost let it slip out of my eyes, down my cheeks under the blindfold and out into the open, signifying my complete and utter defeat. Until a foreign hardness starts to slowly work inside, tearing a groan from my raw throat.

"Yeah... oohh yess..." I groan again, as Lindsey starts to get bolder and more aggressive, moving in and out with some difficulty. I'm so close to coming, but I just can't reach it. The dull, slowly building feeling isn't enough to get me what I need. "Lindsey... more... please, more!" I whimper. I feel her left hand flash across my face once again, but it's fainter than the last two blows. I know she'll give me what I need.

Lindsey's left hand flattens against my swollen. pulsing clit, rubbing hard as she throws her hips into her thrusting.

"Oh my... ohh, yes! Unngghh... YESS!" I feel myself scream as the orgasm I'd been seeking flashes through my body with an intensity I've never felt before. The pleasure waxes and wanes rhythmically as it crashes over me in awe-striking waves. I almost can't bear it, it's so overwhelming. But soon it's gone, and I feel Lindsey's body peeling off of mine, and a pair of hands untying me.

My limbs scream sorely in protest as I curl into a fetal position, my muscles relaxing slightly after being stretched out for so long. I feel the bed go flat as it resigns the weight of another body and I know I'm alone in Tegan's bed when sleep overtakes me.

Lindsey's P.O.V.

"Don't you feel bad? Don 't you feel any fucking remorse?" Tegan's voice is sharp as she stands in front of the T.V., blocking the moving colors and dramatic movements of an old Indiana Jones movie. I subtly try to increase the volume with the remote, but she's blocking the receiver.

"Jesus, Tegan who's side are you on?" I mutter in frustration.

"I don't know anymore. I don't know how to see you after what just happened."

"What? You agreed to this!" My eyes fly wide in disbelief, my arms crossing over my chest defensively.

"I know. I'm not denying that. But you took things way too far."

"I didn't. You can't tell me you didn't feel any satisfaction seeing Sara defeated... finally down to the level she forced us down to."

"At first. But what you did was... it was nearly torture. I didn't know you could be so cruel."

"I didn't know you would side with your sister who forced herself on you." my voice is rising, my eyes narrow as I glare up at an avid Tegan.

"You don't know the fucking half of it, Lindsey. And you never will because you're selfish, and cruel, and- and-"

"And what!"

"And not someone I want to be with! Not someone I want in my apartment or my life!" my mouth gapes open in shock. I'd anticipated anger, blaming, and tears, but never this.

"What are you saying, baby?" one last try at sincerity.

"Don't call me baby. Get your luggage and get out. I don't care where you go or where you stay. Just get out, and don't come back, or I swear on my life I will call the police on you." I get up and stride into the bedroom, throwing hateful looks at Sara's sleeping form curled on the bed as I extract my heavy suitcase from the closet. The weight of the clothes I'd planned on unpacking for the last time weighing my arms down as I haul it as noisily as possible to the front door. Anger pulses through me as Tegan dogs me out of the door, practically pushing me out.

"Tegan, please. Think about this!"

"There's nothing to think about. How else am I supposed to treat people who fuck with the people I love?" she slams the door in my face.

Sara's P.O.V.

Five weeks later

I left Tegan's apartment as soon as I had enjoyed a lonely, tearful shower. I wondered if I should call the police, or tell someone, or do something, but the idea sent a powerful stab of humiliation through my gut every time it cycled through my frantic brain. Lindsey did her job well. Tegan didn't even try to talk to me.

She didn't want to give me another chance. She let her girlfriend violate both of us, but It all started with my own twisted actions. It all started with a couple of photographs, a little bit of jealousy and a slightly more hearty dose of self hatred. I don't blame Tegan. I've known her my whole life, and I know that things play out in her head much different than in reality. And I know Lindsey threatened or coerced her somehow.

But now communication is impossible. I can't even write songs or get any work done, let alone call up Tegan and demand an apology, or apologize myself. I want to take it all back. All the times I left when I should have stayed, all the kisses and loving touches I should have reciprocated, all the phone calls I never returned out of fear and sadness. I want to rush back into her life and clean up the broken plate and spilled dinner, and make her let me stay. If I could go back, I know I wouldn't have wasted my final chance.

The pounding on my door scares me out of my wits. It's four in the fucking morning. I shuffle to the door, pulling a blanket around me as I shuffle through my drafty house to answer the insistent knocker.

"Tegan-" I mutter in shock, taking in my sister's bedraggled appearance and the stuffed duffel bags at her feet.

"Sara... before you say anything. Here-" She extends her hand and I take the slip of shiny white paper.

"Tegan R Quin. To Montreal International. One way." I read out loud, the words floating out into the forbidden silence of the sleeping hallway. I close the paper in my fist, look up, and smile for the first time in five weeks.


End file.
